


Ohana Means Movie Night

by Lumelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Lilo and Stitch References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Loki is not crying over a strange blue creature. That would be ridiculous.





	Ohana Means Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solovei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/gifts).



> A friend was rather upset by [this pic](http://ask-tricksterloki.tumblr.com/post/28136012325). I promised a drabble to fix things, and when I went over 100 words, I decided to shoot for 333 instead.

“Ohana means family.”

He should have looked away, should have stopped watching. This was just a stupid movie for Earth children, designed to make the viewers emotional. And yet, he couldn’t turn his gaze away.

Perhaps this movie had been a bad choice. Not that there was any particular reason why he would be feeling sad about a strange, lonely, blue little creature who was judged for what he was and declared a menace from the beginning. Absolutely no reason.

“Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”

Loki wasn’t crying, of course. There would have been no point to crying. His tears would have frozen anyway, he was a Jotun with a heart of ice after all.

The next line was probably rather emotional judging by the visuals on the screen, but Loki entirely missed it due to the crashing sound of someone throwing the door open.

“My apologies!” Ah, yes, trust Thor to always be noisier than necessary. “The box of waves would not obey, so I had to use Mjölnir to prepare our snack!” He strode over with thundering steps — no pun intended — and dropped down on the couch next to Loki, holding out a giant bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Popcorn that smelled of thunder. Loki was pretty sure some of it was smoking.

“It is called a microwave, Thor. And I am perfectly aware you know that.” Even so, he was going to take a handful.

“Perhaps.” Thor grinned, remnants of popcorn between his annoyingly white teeth proving that he had been sampling the goods, so to speak. “But pretending I don’t always gets the Man of Iron to make interesting faces.”

“I should say something, but I can’t exactly disapprove of aggravating Stark.” Loki smirked. “Now, be quiet. I can’t hear anything when you are bellowing your nonsense.”

“You’ve seen the movie for three times this month, though.” And yet, Thor did fall quiet, aside from the occasional guffaw or gasp.

The popcorn was, Loki decided, passable.


End file.
